Russian Empire (Aztec Empire)
|- class="mergedtoprow" | class="maptable" colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|'Motto' S nami Bog! Съ нами Богъ! "God is with us!" |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"|'Anthem' None Imperial anthem Bozhe, Tsarya khrani! Боже, Царя храни! "God Save the Tsar!" |- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- | colspan="2"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Saint Petersburg, Russia (Aztec Empire) |- | colspan="2"|'Largest city' | width="50%"|Moscow, Russia (Aztec Empire) |- | colspan="2"|'Languages' |Official language: Russian Regional languages: Finnish, Swedish, Polish, German, Romanian Second language: French |- | colspan="2"|'Religion' |Official religion: Russian Orthodox Minority religions: Roman Catholic, Protestant, Judaism, Islam, Old Believers, Buddhism, Paganism |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Government' |Absolute monarchy by divine right |- | colspan="2"|'Emperor' |Ivan III (Aztec Empire) "the almighty" |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Legislature' |Governing Senate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|Upper house |State Council |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|Lower house |State Duma |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'History' | |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Accession of Peter I |7 May 27 April 1682 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Empire proclaimed |22 October 11 October 1721 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Decembrist revolt (Aztec Empire) |26 December 14 December 1825 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Abolition of feudalism (Aztec Empire) |3 March 19 February 1861 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Revolution of 1905 (Aztec Empire) |January–December 1905 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Constitution adopted |23 April 6 May 1906 |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|February Revolution (Aztec Empire) |15 March 2 March 1917 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|October Revolution |7 November 25 October 1917 |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0em;"|Empire restored |1921 |- | colspan="3"|'Area' |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|1866 |22,800,000 km² (8,803,129 sq mi) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|1916 |21,799,825 km² (8,416,959 sq mi) |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|2051 |25,000,000 km² (9,652,553 sq mi) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="3"|'Population' |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="text-align: left; padding-left: 0px;"|2051 est. |310,000,000 |- | colspan="2"|'Currency' |Russian ruble (Aztec Empire) |} The Russian Empire (Pre-reform Russian orthography: Россійская Имперія, Modern Russian: Российская Империя, translit: Rossiyskaya Imperiya), also officially known as Russia (Russian: Россия, tr. Rossiya; IPA: rɐˈsʲijə), is a country in northern Eurasia (Aztec Empire). It is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy, comprising 22 republics, and 83 federal subjects within Russia, the largest and most populous republic of the Russian Empire. From northwest to southeast, the Russian Empire shares borders with Norway (Aztec Empire), Sweden (Aztec Empire), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Aztec Empire), Poland (Aztec Empire), Romania (Aztec Empire), Turkey (Aztec Empire), Persia (Aztec Empire), India (Aztec Empire), People's Republic of China (Aztec Empire), and North Korea (Aztec Empire). It also has maritime borders with Japan (Aztec Empire) by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the U.S. state of Alaska (Aztec Empire) by both the Russian state of Russian America (Aztec Empire) and across the Bering Strait. At 25,000,000 square kilometers (9,652,553 sq mi), the Russian Empire is the largest country in the world, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. The Russian Empire is one of the most populous nations in the world with over 310,000,000 people as of 2051. Extending across the whole of northern Asia, the Russian Empire spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. The Russian Empire has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources and is the largest producer of oil and natural gas globally. The Russian Empire has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. In the periods between the 1910s and 1930s, the Russian Empire underwent a rapid industrialization and emerged as a recognized superpower, which played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II (Aztec Empire). The Russian era during the Cold War (Aztec Empire) saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human spaceflight. Since the 1990s, the Russian Empire has emerged as the world's third largest national economy. The Russian economy is the world's third largest national economy after the United States and the Aztec Empire by nominal GDP and purchasing power parity (PPP) with over $20 trillion, with the world's second largest nominal military budget. The Russian Empire is one of the fastest-growing major economies in the world. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. The Russian Empire is a recognized superpower and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, a member of the G8 (Aztec Empire), G20 (Aztec Empire), the Council of Europe (Aztec Empire), the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (Aztec Empire), the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (Aztec Empire), the Eurasian Economic Community (Aztec Empire), the Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe (Aztec Empire), and the World Trade Organisation (Aztec Empire) (WTO). The Imperial Russian Armed Forces (Aztec Empire) is divided into three military services: the Imperial Russian Army (Aztec Empire), the Imperial Russian Navy (Aztec Empire), and the Imperial Russian Air Force (Aztec Empire). There are also three independent arms of service: the Imperial Russian Strategic Missile Troops (Aztec Empire), the Imperial Russian Aerospace Defense Forces (Aztec Empire), and the Imperial Russian Airborne Troops (Aztec Empire). The Russian Empire is the only country apart from the United States and the Aztec Empire with a modern strategic bomber force, and have over 200 nuclear-powered intercontinential ballistic missile submarines. It possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world with more than 45,000 warheads, most of them developed during the Cold War.